


复制人能拥有玫瑰花吗

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, I write all vital settings in this fic, M/M, No special background need to konw
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 银翼杀手AU2051年，洛杉矶警局发生了信息泄露，种种迹象直指复制人，在这片风声鹤唳中，新调来洛杉矶警局的Brandt警探显得疑点重重，Ethan奉命对他进行调查。
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景没有什么需要特别了解的，重要设定我都写在文里啦。

2051年，世外殖民地的复制人的反抗越来越激烈，帮助复制人成为了一项重罪。

Ethan已经观察Brandt好几天了。

洛杉矶警局发生了信息泄露，种种迹象直指复制人，在这片风声鹤唳中，这位新调来洛杉矶警局的警探显得疑点重重。他的档案残缺不全，像是为了隐瞒什么，被刻意抹去。倘若他的档案属实，William Brandt，现年三十二岁，恰好是大停电时期的那一代人，那是最容易隐匿身份的时期。

世纪交替之际，泰勒公司制造出复制人用来替代人类劳役，建设世外殖民地。到了20世纪20年代，人类至上主义兴起，人类利用复制人登记数据库来猎杀复制人。为了反抗，2022年，复制人用核弹制造了一场电磁脉冲，炸毁了所有信息储存设备，造成全世界范围的大停电。复制人外表本身即与人类无异，自此开始隐匿身份，融入人类社会。这场浩劫催生了复制人禁令，泰瑞公司倒闭。

地球生态系统崩溃，新崛起的巨头辛迪加收购了泰勒公司，重启复制人项目，推出了九型复制人，更加接近人类，更加为人类所控。2040年，辛迪加与政府达成合作，继而研发了适用于抓捕罪犯的十型复制人，为警局工作。

2045年，辛迪加创始人Lane的高级助理兼产品经理人，Ilsa，一位觉醒的十型复制人，揭露了辛迪加非法盗取人类记忆将之植入复制人大脑，而后逃离了地球，据说她在世外殖民地建立了复制人自由运动基地。辛迪加和Lane接受当局调查，复制人禁令再次发出，九型和十型遭到政府追捕强制退休，追捕他们的人被称为银翼。

Ethan正是洛杉矶警局最出色的银翼。

——

屋子里本就不多的物件散落了一地，空酒瓶翻倒在桌上。

Brandt穿着一件皱巴巴的衬衣，领带半松，手里端着最后一杯威士忌，跌坐在窗前，双眼无神地望着窗外的雨水顺着玻璃蜿蜒爬下。他没有开灯，远处高楼上的巨幅全息广告一闪一闪，穿透了绵绵雨雾的夜晚，照在他身上，苍白的脸色忽明忽暗，虚拟的AI用女人性感赤裸的躯体和娇美的声音在与行人卖弄风情，令人浮想联翩的喘息从无止歇。

Brandt将手贴在玻璃上，仿佛要去触及那片阴冷的雨水。此时他的记忆一片混乱，卡兰塔的战火在他脑海里燃烧，猎户座的星云飞起火焰，C射线划过唐怀瑟之门是如此闪耀。他彻底迷失了，过去的记忆变得模糊，他想不起自己母亲的姓名，想不起自己如何长大，怎么来到洛杉矶，最近又做了什么，只有参与了世外殖民地战争才能见过的景象越来越清晰，清晰得身临其境。

他脑子里突然闪过一个画面，一个男人指着他大声咒骂，然后他伸出手，毫不费力地扭断了男人的颈子，真实得如同亲眼所见。Brandt抓住这个片段，逼迫自己反复回忆去看清更多的细节，男人的咒骂渐渐有了具体的内容，有个词震得他魂惊魄惕。

“人皮鬼！”咒骂响彻脑海，好像要把他撕裂。

Brandt颤抖着喝完了威士忌，掏出手枪，对准自己的头部，手指搭上了扳机……

哗啦一声，身旁的玻璃忽然击碎，一股巨大的冲力将Brandt掀翻，手枪掉落在地，回旋车的嗡声在他头上响起。Brandt急忙爬了两步，手指刚要触到枪身，有个人动作比他更快，一脚踢飞了它。Brandt僵硬地抬头，那张被誉为洛杉矶银翼招牌的脸就出现在了他面前。

“我还从没见过要自杀的复制人。”Ethan半弯下腰，注视着他。

“我连自杀都不可以吗？”Brandt哑着嗓子问。

Ethan眼神幽幽，没有说话。

雨气从碎掉的窗户慢慢浸入屋里，远处辛迪加推销的那个叫Joi的AI在轻声逗笑，Brandt觉得冷。Ethan伸手将他拉起来，然后转身捡起他的枪，别在自己腰后，开始踱着步子，观察屋内的物品，Brandt有点茫然。最后，Ethan在书柜前停下脚步，捡起摔在柜脚的相框。

“Brandt，说说你对这张照片的记忆。”

照片里是一位面容慈和的母亲带着年幼的孩子，孩子有着一张圆圆的脸，明显能看出是Brandt的轮廓。他们坐在集市上的某个摊位前，脏兮兮的桌布隐约能看出是日式海纹风格，他们看着镜头，露出微微笑意，背后是高耸漆黑的大厦影子。

“这算什么，测试吗？你杀复制人之前都要这么玩弄他们吗？”Brandt冷哼，“我只知道她是我妈妈，不知道她的名字，不知道她是谁，不知道她去哪了。照片可以伪造，你懂吗，有人给我植入了这个记忆，我的以前全是假的！”吼完后，他嘲弄地笑了一声，“你当然懂了。”

Ethan没有被他激怒，继续发问，“时间？地点？”

“西雅图，大停电过后的两年。”Brandt挑衅地反问，“你还想要更详细的吗？”

“请。”Ethan语气平平，但不容拒绝。

Brandt冷笑，“我不记得。”

Ethan把相框放进了他夹克外套的内层里，转而背靠在书柜上，“Brandt，我观察了你好几天，你在经受记忆冲突。”Ethan皱着眉，“我没有见过这种反应发生在任何复制人身上，更毋论自杀。”

“只能说明你见得不够多，正如你没见过卡兰塔的战火。”

Ethan意外地看了他一眼，“说说你对复制人的记忆。”

“卡兰塔，猎户座，唐怀瑟之门，你想听哪个？”Brandt神情悲凉，“或者听听我如何杀了一个骂我人皮鬼的男人。”

Ethan陷入沉默。

“他就站在我面前，用右手指着我，满脸憎恶，大吼大叫，身体激动得发颤。我伸手掐住他的脖子，将他提了起来，我能感觉到他的动脉在跳动，被仇恨和恐惧趋势，激烈得像一把火，好像就要把自己燃烧殆尽，但又那么脆弱，像一根合成面条，你能理解吗？我的手轻轻一扭，一声脆响，他的脖子就断了。”

Brandt说得非常平静，Ethan被他话里的寒意冻得一颤，看见Brandt怔怔地流下了一行眼泪。

“William Brandt警探，你被正式解除职务，从现在开始，你将接受我的监管，直到我调查清楚真相。”Ethan宣布道，把一个监控手环扣在了Brandt右手上。

“你不杀我？”Brandt抬眼，脸上还残留着泪水，整个人迷茫又讶异。

“我有种直觉，你不是复制人。”Ethan握住了他的手腕，目光坚定，“我们去找能鉴定你记忆的人。”

——

Brandt坐在副坐上，他们慢慢驶离洛杉矶中心城区，拥有庞大人口的城市，从夜空视角看来，也不过一片死寂，加上雾霾，能看见的为数不多的零星光芒都是高楼大厦上的全息广告。

“你很信任你的直觉吗？”Brandt话里略带嘲讽，“Hunley那么古板，居然会放心让你做事。”

“带我来洛杉矶的是部长，不是Hunley。”Ethan说。

“那个‘部长’？”

“是他。”

部长的名声可以追溯到Brandt出生以前了，他执掌银翼部门，以鉴别、捉拿复制人闻名。大停电时期，是他最先站出来呼吁复制人禁令，在辛迪加非法盗取人类记忆用于复制人一事中，同样也是他联合那个叫Ilsa的十型复制人打击了辛迪加的势力，声名大噪。他本该因此平步青云，却放弃了升职机会，主动申请调来了洛杉矶警局担任局长，于两年前过世，之后才是Hunley接替了他职位。他的名声太显赫，人们习惯于用部长称呼他，反而忘了他的真名。

Brandt感到一阵说不出的荒谬，“如果确定了我的记忆是植入的，你要把我怎么样？像部长那样？”

Ethan装作没听见，只专心地盯着导航路线，两人一路无话。

回旋车渐渐接近洛杉矶郊区，Brandt发现他们正在记忆制造中心上空。

“据我所知，辛迪加因为非法使用记忆而收到政府禁令后，为辛迪加工作的记忆制造中心就处于警方和军方的联合监管之下了，没有调令不能随意进入。”

“没错。”Ethan轻快地答道。

“那你有调令吗？”

“没有。”Ethan满不在乎地说，接着打开车上的通讯，“Benji，你在吗？我要进入记忆制造中心。”

“又来？”通讯那头响起气呼呼的抱怨，然后是飞快敲击键盘的声音，“我告诉你，我迟早会被警局开除的！而我现在的储蓄不仅买不起真的狗，连电子狗都买不起。要知道Jane都有电子绵羊了！”

“电子宠物也要费钱的。”Ethan笑答道。

“不养动物你还有爱心吗？它们几乎全都灭绝了，这可是个道德问题，现在人人都养宠物。”Benji一阵咋咋呼呼，“调令发给你了，不管你在做什么，如果露馅了千万记得装作不认识我！”

说完，他飞快地挂断了通讯。

Brandt目瞪口呆，“这是违规的。”

“怎么说呢，Brandt，”Ethan微微挑眉，“我没有杀你就已经违规了。”

——

记忆制造中心是一栋雪白色的三层建筑，极简的风格，据说设计者是为了彰示人记忆之初。

通过了调令验证后，Ethan和Brandt见到了这个时代最卓越的记忆制造师Jasmine Arwyn。她端正地坐在记忆检测仪后，旧式的衬衣，戴着一副金边的眼镜，抬手对他们做了个请的姿势，“是哪位要检测记忆？”

Brandt在检测仪前坐下，圆形的镜头闪着微弱的蓝光，对准了他的头部。像被一只巨大的眼睛盯住了，无处可逃，Brandt暗想。

“现在，回想你要让我看的记忆片段，只需要想象画面就好，尽可能自然点。”Arwyn告诉他。

Brandt开始回想照片上的内容，模糊得他只能抓住琐碎的点，西雅图集市，幼年的自己和母亲，那张旧蓝色的海纹桌面……他试着让记忆出现得有次序一点，但他无法控制自己从细节联想到更多内容，大停电后那几年的饥荒和黑暗，零星的片段在他脑海里闪过，在当铺昏暗灯光下褪下戒指的女人的手，泥地里挣扎着的尚未断气的蚯蚓，一棵干枯的核桃树……

“你的记忆很混沌。”Arwyn抬起头，皱着眉，Brandt屏住了呼吸，“不过，都是真的。即便是我，也写不出如此精妙的意识。”

Brandt脸上流露出了几分惊惶，一个小时前，他还认为这一切都是假的，可他怎么会，怎么会忘记自己的母亲，又怎么会记得世外殖民地的景象。

“你还有什么记忆想要给我展示吗？”Arwyn摘下眼镜，擦了擦镜片，一副洞悉的神情。

与Ethan交换了一个肯定的眼神，Brandt点头，他刚要调动记忆，Ethan将一只手搭在了他的肩上，对他轻轻摇了摇头，Brandt会意。这次展示的是飞腾的火焰和璀璨的星团，他藏起了那段杀人的画面。他受过训练，知道如何摒开杂念。

Arwyn观察了好久才坐直身体，“混沌且真实。”她优雅地扶了扶眼镜，“没有哪个记忆制造师能构建出如此恢弘的景象，仅凭想象是不够的。”

Brandt呆呆地望着她，好像失去了思考能力。

“你的记忆被搅乱了。”Arwyn总结道。

——

“你认为我是复制人吗？”回程路上，Brandt望着漆黑的夜空，问道。

“你不可能同时拥有这两种真实的记忆，其中必定有一个属于别人。”

Brandt明白他的意思，复制人不可能有真实的童年，而人类不可能有真实的世外殖民地战争经历。

“如果我被植入了记忆，我又怎么会是人类？”Brandt喃喃道。

“在十型复制人问世之前，也没有人知道人类的记忆能被盗取。”

“你好像笃定了我是人类。”

“回答你之前的问题，我很信任我的直觉。”

Brandt还想说什么，但被通讯呼叫打断了。

“Ethan，Hunley要你汇报今天对Brandt的监视进展。”一把悦耳的女声在回旋车里响起。

“没有异常。”Ethan面不改色地答道。

Brandt瞥了他一眼。

“很好，那我也可以下班了，我的电子绵羊还等着我喂草呢！”

Ethan悠悠地调侃，“电子绵羊还需要吃东西吗？”

“不吃草的电子绵羊能算绵羊吗？”

“我都不知道电子绵羊能算绵羊。”

“去你的，Ethan，明天我要揍你。”她有模有样地威胁道，但声音里笑意盈盈，Brandt也忍不住微笑了起来。

切断通讯后，他对Ethan扬起右手手腕上的监控手环，“解释一下？”

“我调整了它的信息反馈机制，信息会传动到我的回旋车上，局里接收不到。”Ethan说得轻描淡写，毫不在意自己违反了多少项规定。

“为什么？”Brandt呆呆地问。

Ethan转过头，表情凝重，“你想得起你最近在做什么，或者追查什么吗？”

Brandt大脑里一片空白。

——

Brandt靠在厨房门口，看着Ethan站在狭窄的厨房里，打开柜子，翻出了几袋速食，Brandt仔细看去，其中一个的包装上写着炸蟋蟀沙拉。

“你想吃什么？”

“牛排，西蓝花，薯条。”Brandt报出了一串陌生的名词，他在一本讲述20世纪的书上看到的，得到Ethan一个质问的眼神，他耸耸肩，“好吧，我想除了合成食物我没有选择。”

“作为一个生活在动植物消失殆尽的时代的人，你的想法还挺奢侈。”Ethan评价道，一边把炸蟋蟀倒进锅里。

“我至少没有幻想能买得起真的宠物。”

“人人都需要一点寄托。”Ethan打开了炉火。

“你呢？”

“我有工作。”Ethan拿起一根长勺子在锅里认真地搅拌。

Brandt回头打量了一下Ethan的公寓，除了桌子和椅子，家具都靠墙，装潢简单没有一点多余的修饰，典型的单身男人的宿舍，甚至都没有专门设计来给男人提供慰藉的全息女友。Brandt想起了自己公寓外高耸的大厦上的全息广告，那个叫Joi的虚拟女人昼夜不停地展示着自己赤裸的身体，曼妙得能满足男人所有的幻想。

“对，你就喜欢跟复制人纠缠。”Brandt自嘲笑道。

话音刚落，Ethan欺身贴在他身前，拽住了他左手手腕。距离骤然拉进，Brandt的心跳不由加快了，他发现Ethan有一双很漂亮的眼睛，虹膜是绿色的，润如翡翠，瞳孔边缘贴着一圈灿烂的金色。

“没错，我就是喜欢和复制人纠缠。”Ethan说，眼神专注得让Brandt心颤，“你知道我见过的复制人是什么样吗？他们要么感情受到抑制，要么浑身愤怒想要反抗所有，他们情感不健全，不会像你一样，多愁善感得想要结束自己的生命。”

Brandt说不出话。

“上个星期你帮邻居修理炉气，你盯着她花盆里的那一小丛草看了很久，你很羡慕她拥有真正的植物，说明你对植物有感情。前天，你因为那个嗑药的男人欺辱了一条电子狗警告了他，你有很强烈的道德感。你在夜里会失眠，会做噩梦，你有完全不可控的意识。”

Ethan又上前了一点，现在他们的距离已经近得能感受到对方的体温，不合时宜的暧昧气氛在厨房里冉冉升起。Brandt不禁注意到Ethan的脸非常英俊，眼神非常多情，他凑得越来越近，像是要吻他，Brandt的喉结上下滚动着。

接着，Ethan张开嘴唇，轻声吐出了一句话，“瞳孔放大，呼吸频率变快。”然后他举起了Brandt左手手腕，补充道：“脉搏很激烈。”

Brandt一怔，Ethan放开他，退后了两步，“Brandt，你的反应人类极了。”

说完，他若无其事地转身拿起长勺，继续搅弄着锅里的食物，水开了，厨房里弥漫起轻薄的水雾，好像刚才的测试只是一场幻觉。

Brandt落荒而逃，终于明白Ethan被誉为洛杉矶银翼脸面不仅仅是因为他高效的工作。

在他看不见的角度，Ethan摸了摸胸口，觉得自己心跳也有点快，他舔舔嘴唇，若有所思。

两人在客厅里沉默地吃着炸蟋蟀沙拉，Brandt时不时往书柜上瞥去，那里放着一副女人的素描像。画里人笑得活泼大方，眼里闪着温柔的爱意。不难看出，作画人细腻的笔触同样充满了爱意。画的右下角写着一行小字，“致我永远的爱”。

“那是我妻子，Julia。”注意到了他的目光，Ethan淡淡地解释道。

“我听说她离开了你。”Brandt尽管刚调来洛杉矶，也早就听过了他的故事，不知道是谁最先传开的，他的故事在局里流传之广，似乎人人都耳熟能详。

“是我们共同的决定。”Ethan收起了空盘子。

“为什么？”

“我的工作常常引来复制人的报复，危及她的安全。”Ethan起身，向Julia的画像投去了脉脉的一眼，情绪浓厚得让Brandt呼吸一滞，之后他才向厨房走去，“我爱她，离开她是我唯一能做的了。”

洗完碗，窗外的雨还没停，Ethan走出厨房，看见Brandt又在望着连绵的雨雾，一副失魂落魄的样子。

Ethan把一条绒毯放搭了沙发上，“我没有多余的房间，今晚你睡沙发，明早我们去档案库调查清楚你最近在做什么。”

Brandt回头看看沙发，继而看向锁死的门，“我必须和你待在一起？”

Ethan点点头，“别想逃跑，你戴着可追踪的监控手环，只有我的生物信息才能打开。”

“你不怕我晚上趁你熟睡杀掉你？”Brandt拧着眉毛。

Ethan轻哼，“你可以试试。”他声音里带着微微的笑意。

夜里，Ethan被房间外痛楚的呻吟惊醒，他一跃而起，跑进客厅，窗外可口可乐全息广告的灯光在闪烁，照在Brandt身上，他手指揪住毯子，眉头紧皱，整个人被噩梦缠住了。

Ethan弯下腰，拍打他的脸，叫着他的名字，Brandt猛地翻身坐起来，一把抓住了Ethan的手，紧得像抓住了一根救命稻草，重得让Ethan感到手上一阵酸麻，第二天肯定会留下指印，但Brandt没有任何要松开的表示。他抬起眼，看见Brandt脸上还残留着深深的惊惧。

“我……”只说了一个单词，Brandt就哑了声，随后放开了Ethan的手，他转头，隐藏起了那份无助。

Ethan感到不合逻辑的失落，只能安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀。

Brandt瘫倒在沙发上，用手掌盖住了自己的脸，呼吸渐渐平复，很快，因为筋疲力尽，他再次裹着一身倦意睡了过去。

Ethan给他拉上毯子，在沙发边靠了一会儿，窗外还在下雨。他走到了书柜前，可口可乐的红蓝色冷调灯光洒了一地，借着这微弱的光线，他注视着Julia的素描画，她美得正像他们刚认识的那天，温暖甜蜜，他好像看见了一双影子依偎在阳光下。他抬手，用手指去轻轻描摹她的脸庞。

——

档案库坐落在洛杉矶中心城区西边，在大停电时期，曾被复制人袭击摧毁，新的大楼就建立在旧址上，扩宽了足足一倍，高达五层，从空中看，体量庞大得像头巨兽。

接待他们的是一位年迈的管理员，他佝偻着腰，像快要被这栋建筑里繁复的信息压垮了。

“除了大停电时期被摧毁的，我们保存着每一份有效的信息，当然，用晶体储存器，可随时查看，随时转移，随时备份。洛杉矶警局特意要求过，事无巨细……”他的声音在空旷的建筑里回荡着，像个幽灵。

他将他们引到三楼的Z区，走在齐人高的冷冰冰的金属档案柜之间，瞬间被记忆储存文件包围，就像走在历史中。管理员打开了一个柜子，拉出了一个储存盒，好几列圆形的晶体储存器出现在了他们面前，每个晶体储存器都像是封着一朵雪花的玻璃球。

“William Brandt……”管理员喃喃念着，拿起一个小球，对着光线观察其中凝结的白色晶体的完整度，随后惋惜地摇了摇头，“被破坏了。”

“什么意思？”Brandt胸口发紧。

“看见这些白色晶体了吗？”管理员把小球拿到了他们面前，白色晶体像一场纷纷扬扬的小雪，布满了整个球体，“它们应该互相连接，每个晶体之间都有纽带，而现在被打散了。”

Brandt觉得自己被人敲了一记闷棒。

“那还能查看吗？”Ethan问道。

“可以，不过都是零碎的信息。”管理员把小球放进了储存盒左边的读取器里，屏幕上展示出了Brandt的生平信息。

这些Ethan一早就看过，残缺不全，连父母的信息都没有，无法作为有效证明，而且完全可以伪造，尤其是大停电后时期，一片空白，这也是Brandt最初被怀疑的原因。他操作读取器直接跳到了最近一个月，除了从弗吉尼亚调任洛杉矶的记录，其余信息都消失不见了。

“很高明的手法。”管理员慢悠悠地点评，一边取出小球，擦干净后，重新放回了储存盒。

“怎么说？”

“这种入侵方式没有惊动系统，也没有留下可追踪的痕迹，我在这里工作这么多年还只见过一次。”管理员转身，深陷的眼窝盯住了Ethan，“是你的信息。”

Ethan心头一跳。

他们绕过三个储存柜，找到了Ethan的晶体储存器，小球里的白色晶体彼此连接延伸，是一个整体。

“你的信息从出生到现在非常完整，没有遭到任何破坏。”管理员把它递给Ethan看，“入侵者就好像只是进来逛了逛。你有狂热粉丝吗？”

Ethan眉头紧皱，“这是什么时候的事？”

“这就不知道了，我是在三年前偶然发现的，因为没有任何损害，而且无法追踪，所以没有上报。你要自己验证一下吗？”不等他回答，管理员就从Ethan手中拿回了小球，放进读取器里。

他的生平纪录在屏幕上飞速跳过。2011年出生在威斯康星，父母务农，大停电后，农田尽毁，举家搬迁到纽约。他成年后加入纽约警局，在银翼部门工作。2033年父母过世。2036年，他与Julia结婚，2039年离异，没有孩子。直到2045年，随部长调任洛杉矶，才陆陆续续有了影像记录，警局工作中的事务，还有警探们举办的各种活动。

Ethan读着这些信息，觉得格外陌生，一阵恐惧忽然袭上心头。他大概记得自己成年以前的事情，可那种记得，不是真正的记得，就像是有人把重要事件一一列在了白板上，告诉他要记住，而他自己对这些记忆无法产生任何感情。

“丰富的人生。”管理员兴趣盎然地说，仿佛读完了一本有趣的书。他取出晶体储存器，放回了盒子里，“先生们，我还能给你们提供什么帮助吗？”

Ethan与Brandt相对默然。

从档案库出来后，上午十一点的天空依旧阴沉，Ethan都快想不起上一次出太阳是什么时候了。他不知道接下来该去哪，警局不是个好选择，Brandt会被扣留，或者更糟糕的是被直接处理掉，鉴于他也认为自己是个复制人。于是两人坐在车里静静地发呆。

“你只需要杀了我，就可以敲开我的骨头，一节一节地寻找序列号了。那叫什么来着，强制退休。”Brandt盯着车窗外庞大的档案库，淡漠地说，“对你来说，那应该不难。”

“我不相信。”

“我昨晚梦见了那个被我杀死的男人，他在用眼神乞求我住手，但我没有听，我满心想着那些死在卡塔兰战场上的复制人，我的同类，我们在人类的驱使下自相残杀，血流成河，我从堆积成山的尸骸里爬了出去，看见了飞腾的火焰。”Brandt转过头，眼里的哀恸深深地震撼到了Ethan，“如果我不是复制人，我怎么会知道这些？”

Ethan无言以对，两人再度沉默地坐了半晌。通讯器不识气氛地响起了，Ethan看了眼，是Hunley的呼叫，他想也不想就挂断了，不管Hunley那边如何暴跳如雷。

“不能依靠警方，”Ethan喃喃着，“或许我们可以从别的方向入手。”

“别的方向？”Brandt好像突然受到了提点，“我们去找白寡妇。”

“为了什么？”

“她一直在收集记忆犯罪的物品。”Brandt肯定地说。

从昨晚以来，Ethan还没见过他这么坚定的模样，“你怎么知道？”

Brandt一愣，刚才的坚定一闪即逝，随后迷惘地摇摇头，“我就是知道。”

——

大停电后，洛杉矶渐渐兴起了三股能够互相抗衡的势力，代表社会支柱的警局，掌握着资本的企业巨头辛迪加，以及管控着黑市和地下网络的Max。近年来Max年事已高，便将她的事业转交给了女儿Alanna，其人风格一如Max，手腕灵活，行内称她为白寡妇。

“好久不见。”白寡妇冲Ethan微笑，Ethan点头示意，接着她一双美目向Brandt瞟来，“我还在想，洛杉矶什么时候有你这种无私的警探，连报酬都不要了。”白寡妇慵懒地靠在一把做工精良的木质椅子上，她穿着一袭白色绸缎的长裙，怀里抱着一只眼睛晶蓝如水钻的波斯猫，手指慢悠悠地梳理着它的长毛。

Brandt心头一凛，立即意识到，白寡妇认识自己，他们有过一笔未完成的交易，可能与他近期丢失的记忆有关。

“有事耽搁了，人人都知道，白寡妇的报酬不是那么容易领的。”

白寡妇轻轻一笑，“既然来了，一起用餐吧。”

她起身，波斯猫一个灵活的翻身，立即从她手臂上跳了下去，伸了个懒腰，那漂亮得堪称艺术的优美弧线吸引了Brandt的目光，而它浑不在意，踱着高傲的步子，去嗅会客厅角落里的花草植物。Brandt粗略地扫了一眼，只辨认出了黄金叶和山茶花。

两人跟在白寡妇身后走出会客厅，Brandt还在用余光观察着那只波斯猫。仿佛知道他在想什么，Ethan扯住他的手臂，在他耳边低声说：“是真的。”

通往餐厅的走廊全都是木质的地板，每隔十步就摆放着一盆葱翠的植物，Brandt觉得自己这辈子见到的木头和植物都没有这短短的几分钟见得多，好像踏进了另一个时代。餐桌上插着几支新鲜的郁金香，幽幽的自然香气让人感觉格外舒畅。等到牛排和洋葱圈摆放在他面前时，Brandt已经能够从容应对了，除了它的确是难以想象的美味。

白寡妇端起一杯果汁，问道：“是什么耽搁了你？”

“是什么让我获得报酬，就是什么耽搁了我。”Brandt不动声色地回道，暗暗希望她能自己说出那个答案。

“Lane的确不好对付。”

我在调查辛迪加？Brandt飞速地思考着。

“你已经除掉Vinter了，这回是谁阻拦了你？”白寡妇晃着杯子，“那个新型号的大个子复制人吗？”

Brandt没能控制住自己的惊讶，在牛排上狠狠地切了一刀。自辛迪加非法盗取人类记忆被立案调查后，早在2045年就颁发新的复制人禁令了。

白寡妇把他的举动当做了愤怒的肯定，追问道：“Lane有给新型号植入人类记忆吗？”

“在遭到十型复制人的背叛后，他不会再冒这个险。”Ethan替Brandt转移了白寡妇的注意力。

白寡妇悠悠地笑了起来，“你见过Ilsa吗？她可真迷人。”她饶有趣味地盯着Ethan，“不知道你有没有能力强制她退休？”

“我听说她逃到世外殖民地是因为你母亲的帮忙。”

“是吗？”白寡妇优雅地对他举杯，“我母亲总是称赞你是个很有魅力的男人。”

“替我谢谢她。”Ethan习惯性拿出了他最擅长的那种魅力四射的笑容。

白寡妇挑逗地眨了眨眼。

“谈谈我的报酬吧。”Brandt放下刀叉，打断了他们的对视，他望着白寡妇，“我已经完成了我的工作，该你了。”

白寡妇略一沉吟，向后侧身，站在角落里的一个男人立即上前弯下腰等待她的吩咐，白寡妇对他耳语了几句，很快他就端来了一个长宽一英尺的盘子，里面放着一个形似手枪的黑色仪器。

白寡妇将它放在了桌面上，“记忆干扰器，能够搅乱人类的记忆，甚至给人植入不属于自己的记忆，以听从指挥，Lane用它弥补无法大规模生产复制人的损失。我的部署付出了不少代价才拿到它，你可以用它交差了。”她站起来，对Brandt伸出手，神色肃穆，“Vinter用它残害我的人，我很感激你替我除掉了他。”

Brandt面带微笑，稳稳地握住了她的手，“和你做交易很愉快。”

——

从白寡妇奢华又舒适的住处出来后，两人向商业区走去。阴沉沉的天又下起了雨，Ethan从回旋车上拿出一把伞，伞是透明的，幅宽只适合一人使用，两人勉强挤在伞下，肩膀贴着肩膀，而另一边仍是不免被雨水打湿了。

“我之前在调查辛迪加记忆犯罪，与白寡妇做了交易，我帮她除掉这个不知道是谁的Vinter，她就给我辛迪加记忆犯罪的证据。”Brandt努力拼凑着从白寡妇那里得到的信息，“而我在帮白寡妇除掉Vinter的过程中，被干扰了记忆，可能是Vinter，可能是‘那个新型号的大个子复制人’。”

“但一定是为Lane工作的人。”Ethan补充道，“Janik Vinter，外号骨科医生，长期为Lane打通政府关节。2045年辛迪加接受调查的时候，他也在名单上，但在新的复制人禁令颁布后，他消失了，警方多年来都没有找到他。”

“那他是因为什么再次现身？”

“Lane已经开始私下生产复制人了，他一定很想从政府那里得到生产、投入、规模上市的许可，甚至是再次合作的机会。Vinter是替他干脏活的最佳人选。”

Brandt点了点头，记忆干扰器就别在他腰后的外套下，内心却一点都轻松不起来。他们穿过一条写着汉字的小巷，来到了拥挤的街口，一个穿着彩色短夹克和齐臀短裤的全息女人投影在人群里跳着热舞，做出各种诱人的姿势，无论有没有人对她投去目光，她都不遗余力地在脏兮兮的路面展示着自己性感的躯体。

远处则是Bibi吧，半透明的玻璃上靠着一排妓女，她们挑染着各色的头发，身上只挂着几片勉强蔽体的布料，外面套着大衣，她们大多手里都点着烟，有的还拎着半瓶伏特加，不时对路人飞上一个撩逗的眼神，但眼神是冷的。玻璃后则是光顾Bibi吧的顾客与妓女交欢时纠缠在一起的肢体影子，他们在玻璃上冲撞着，肉色透过玻璃，毫不在意地向路人展示着性事的激烈。

Brandt淡漠地扫过这片喧闹，越过全息投像，望向迷离的天空。从摊位蒸腾起的雾气混合着雨水，让这个城市显得格外杂乱。他不知道自己怎么会来到这个地方，他想起了那些在猎户座端沿起火燃烧的战舰，血和枪声交织在一起渲染了整片星空。

“我还是找不到自己的记忆。”他低声说，“这些还是无法完全证明我是人类。”他不由放缓了脚步，落在了雨伞之外，迷失在了雨雾中。

Ethan转身，明明只有一步的距离，Brandt却好像和他隔着整个世界。他被细密的雨笼罩着，外套被浸湿了，颜色越来越深，金棕色的头发上沾满了渺小的白色水珠，表情迷茫，鞋子和裤脚沾着些许泥泞，整个人快和这片背景融为一体了，仿佛随时都能被雨水化掉。

Ethan叹息，上前把雨伞交到了他左手里，贴到了他面前，那双眼睛仍然迷茫地看着他。Ethan握住他的右手手腕，将自己的手指贴在监控手环的识别屏幕上，蓝色的指示灯光一闪，手环打开了。

Brandt似乎还在发愣，Ethan收起手环，紧紧地拉住他的手臂，认真地说道：“我现在就给你展示你是人类的证据。”

伊万诺夫的小店在街尾铺面最好的地方，装修很有俄罗斯风格，却挂着一个不伦不类的东方风格的霓虹灯笼招牌。

“整个洛杉矶没有比我更好的鉴定专家了！”

伊万诺夫操着一口混合多种语言的地道城市话，拍着胸脯对他们吹嘘。他用着俄罗斯名字，却个子瘦小，皮肤黝黑，面容还带着拉丁族裔的特征，典型的生长在大城市里的人，他自称有个博士学位。

他坐在桌前，把Ethan从Brandt家里带走的那张照片放在检测仪上，罩上防辐射的透明罩子，脸凑到显示屏幕前调整着数据，嘴里发出赞叹声，“朋友，这是真的，起码有二十五年以上了。”他眯着眼，又把脸凑得更近了，“要我说，二十七年，看这泛黄的边缘。”

他移开罩子，把照片还给Ethan，“这是在哪拍的，我好多年都没离开过洛杉矶了。”说着，他双手交握，看看Ethan，看看Brandt，一脸期待，“你们还有什么好东西吗，如果够好，我可以用一条狗来交换，想想吧，真的狗哦！”

Brandt听不懂他那口大杂烩的城市话，扔给了Ethan一个疑问的眼神，Ethan对他摇摇头，拉着Brandt走出店门。

伊万诺夫还在后面喊，“去世外殖民地的通关文件怎么样？我可以弄到！”

Ethan在背后对他比了个洛杉矶城市话里骂骗子的手势。

远离了伊万诺夫的小店后，Ethan把照片交给了Brandt，笑得自得，“告诉过你了，我直觉很准的。”

Brandt在伞下默默凝视着照片上面容慈蔼美丽的女人，语气怅然，“这是我妈妈，可我却不记得她了。”

“记忆是很复杂的东西，在受到刺激的时候，会自我藏匿。如果你不记得了，不用逼迫自己，总有一天，它会自己回来的。”Ethan温声安慰道。

“你在安慰小孩子吗？”Brandt收起照片，露出了微弱的笑意，“你像在讲童话故事。”

Ethan耸耸肩，“这是部长以前跟我说的。”

“我不信。”

Ethan只是微笑。

“接下来我们去哪？”得到了证明后，Brandt明显放松了一些。

“我想知道辛迪加是怎么实施记忆犯罪的。”

——

两人再次来到了西郊的档案库，管理员看见他们，微微惊诧，“这次我又能为你们做什么？”

辛迪加的资料在第四层C区的一个很小的储存柜里。

“只有这么多吗？”Ethan问。

辛迪加是现存的为数不多的商业巨头，更是全世界最大的复制人供应商，曾与政府有合作往来。在接受当局调查的时候，它的生产复制人的核心资料都被带走了。如果辛迪加的信息占用了整整一层楼，Ethan都不会惊讶。而只有一个小小的储存柜，匪夷所思。

“都被销毁了，警方下的令。”管理员长长地叹息，“九型复制人和十型复制人携带着人类的记忆，这种技术很危险。”

“那我想要查阅部长的办案信息。”

管理员意味深长地打量了他两眼，“跟我来吧，我先确认你的权限。”

通过了警探证件和权限验证后，管理员带他们回到了三楼的Y区，找到了部长的晶体储存器。

“他是个不错的人，我在洛杉矶档案库工作几十年，见过他很多次了，每次他来都会给我带点新鲜玩意儿，香港的芒果班戟，布达佩斯的玛加舒尔卡香肠，美味啊，不过那都是大停电以前的事了……”

管理员声音里颇有怀念之意，显然曾经与他有过不俗的交情。

“漫长的一生啊。”他举起储存器，对着灯光感慨着，光线穿透球体，白色的晶体像一团重重缠绕的毛线球，织出了无数网络。他把球体放进了读取器，“你们得看好一会儿了。”他点了点自己腕上的老式手表，“我还得去完善今天的信息，你们自便吧。”说完，他对他们微微点头致意，佝偻着腰离开了。

Ethan旋动读取器的操作键，将信息跳转到了2045年，飞快地浏览了一遍，却没有找到九型和十型复制人的相关内容，只有他如何从十型复制人Ilsa那里得知辛迪加非法盗取人类记忆用于复制人技术以及他们里应外合揭露Lane的粗略描述，Ethan仔细阅读了结案陈词，其中提到了九型和十型复制人应当被强制退休。

“十型复制人一直为警方工作，你可以调取2045年以前十型复制人的工作记录。”Brandt提醒他。

两人从2040年辛迪加与政府合作生产投入使用十型复制人开始一一查询，从部长入手，很快就找到了许多有警方编号的十型复制人，每个部门都配备了几名，包括银翼部门。作为复制人，他们全面服从人类的命令，每天都忠实地留下了影像记录和基准测试记录，直到2045年被强制退休，只有一位任职编号为HE-8.18的复制人除外。Ethan调阅了他的所有办案经历和基本信息，记录十分完整，只是他的影像资料通通被人抹去了。

“他一定有很特别的地方，不能留下记录让人知道，或许他正是Lane制造十型复制人的关键。”Brandt沉思着，Ethan隐约觉得自己要触碰到了什么危险的事。

“他不可能一直单独行动。”Ethan示意Brandt打开另外几层储存盒，“交叉对比和他同部门、同区域的警员。”

Brandt取出了纽约警局的晶体储存器，从同部门的复制人警员开始，一一放映，试图找出HE-8.18的影像记录。但无一例外，所有和HE-8.18共同执行的任务都失去了影像记录。

Ethan胡乱揉了一把头发，“他还有可能出现在什么哪里？”

“大停电纪念日！”Brandt忽然精神一振，“2042年，纽约举行了大停电二十周年纪念日——”

“所有警员都会出动在市长讲话时维护秩序。”Ethan接住了他后半句话。

两人相视一笑，从旁边印着纽约缩写字样的储存柜里翻出了纪念日当天的影像资料，Ethan滑动操作键，从市民入场开始，核对着每一位在场的警员。

过了好久，Brandt发出感叹，“噢，那是你。”他指着屏幕角落里正无意中看向镜头的Ethan，面容略显模糊，但轮廓清晰。

“我怎么不记得。”Ethan咕哝着，放大了那个角落，印在他警服胸前的字母和数字也随之放大了，那是一串人类警员没有编号，赫然写着：HE-8.18。

空气好像瞬间冻结了，犹如大停电以后一年胜过一年的严寒。Ethan突然想起去年他过生日的时候，Jane送给他了一本书，那位研究气候的作者宣称，地球即将进入冰河期。他的生日，正是8月18日。而HE，Hunt，Ethan，警察部门总是习惯把姓写在前面。

Ethan紧紧盯着屏幕上的那串编号，脸上没有一丝表情，过了好久，他才滑动操作键，继续对比着剩下的警员。Brandt也保持着缄默，直到他们对比完了所有人，再也没有其它编号为HE-8.18的警员了，也没有任何和纽约警方名单对不上的人。

Ethan停了下来，之前在档案库察看自己资料时的那种陌生和恐惧，再一次侵扰着他的大脑，让他快要无法思考了。他发现自己根本没法回想自己以前的经历，除了那么些仿佛是以固定画面和文字信息灌输进他脑子里的节点。他之前忽略了，就像他的大脑知道有危险，会自动替他拦截掉不利的信息。

“记忆是很复杂的东西，在受到刺激的时候，会自我藏匿。如果你不记得了，不用逼迫自己，总有一天，它会自己回来的。”

他想起自己刚才安慰Brandt的话，是他从部长那里听来的，那位威严又和蔼的老人总是喜欢和他聊聊自己的人生经验。

真的有这种可能性吗，他在内心反复拷问着，这是真话还是宽慰之辞，抑或是谎言？Ethan觉得此刻胸腔里充满了氢气，随时都会爆炸，只要有一点火星，他就会粉身碎骨。

“你的个人信息非常完整。”Brandt沙哑着声音。

“我的个人信息被人入侵过，我在2045年以前没有影像记录。”Ethan机械地回答，“我父母的资料也丢失在了大停电中。”

世界上没有巧合，这也是部长告诉他的，同样是他自己多年在工作中得到了证实的经验。

“我来交叉查询你在2045年以前和同事一起工作的记录，总能留下点什么。”Brandt急促地说，开始调取纽约警局的办案信息。

Ethan侧开身，靠在储存柜上，给他让出了点位置，观察着他的样子。他眉头拧得紧紧的，表情有些慌乱，可他的手很稳，手指精准地调整着操作键，似乎怕自己错过任何一点细节信息，他的眼神格外专注，和前几天失魂落魄的样子截然不同了。他平时办案的时候是不是也是这样，专注得好像容不下打扰。

Ethan不知道自己为什么还有心思想这个，但他就是忍不住，好像是漫无目的地漂泊在大海里，有一天抓住了某个锚点，就再也舍不得放手。

Brandt越来越焦灼，他的眼睛离读取器的屏幕越来越近，好像恨不得整个人都要冲进去。最后，他慢慢抬起头，看向Ethan，眼里是Ethan再熟悉不过的惊惶，还有他之前没见过的关切。Brandt喉结滚动了几下，但没有说出话。

“别这样，Brandt。”Ethan黯然一笑，轻轻摇头，“又不是你。”

“你有以前的记忆，对不对？”Brandt的声音有点颤抖。

Ethan避开了他的视线，取出了读取器里的球体，将它放回原位。就在他要关上存放纽约大停电二十周年纪念日晶体储存器的盒子时，Brandt忽然伸手拦住了他，“不能让它留在这里。”

Ethan抬头，Brandt盯着他，仓皇，但坚定。

两人佯作无事地走下楼，在管理员的登记处拿回了证件，管理员微笑地跟他们告别，“希望今天不要再见到你们了。”

走出档案库后，绵延的阴雨已经变成了大雨，席卷了整个大地。回旋车停在远处，Ethan刚走了两步，浑身就淋湿了，被雨水浸透，衣服变得沉重，赘在他身上，似乎有千钧之力，拖得他动弹不得。一阵迟来的恐慌终于追上了他，他感觉眼眶发热，泪水和着雨水打湿了他的脸，他在雨中无声地痛哭。

“Ethan……”Brandt回头，Ethan隔着雨幕，人影都快模糊了。

Brandt握住了他的手腕，恳求道：“我们该走了。”

“怎么会是假的？怎么会是假的！”Ethan爆发了，但他的声音被大雨盖了过去，让他的动作显得像一出凄切的默剧。

Brandt流露出了不忍之色，他寂然地站在Ethan面前，似乎这样就能替他承受一点痛苦。

Ethan忽然想起了什么，紧紧地抓住了他的手，像快溺亡在雨水中的人抓住了最后一丝希冀，眼里满是祈望，“我记得我曾经送给Julia一朵玫瑰，我爱她，那不可能是假的……”

他在Brandt悲悯的眼神中慢慢消了声，Brandt的声音穿过磅礴的大雨直直地送进了他耳中，他听见Brandt说：“Ethan，大停电过后，地球上就没有玫瑰了。”

惊雷响起。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来预计的上下两个部分，结果不小心写成了上中下三个部分。

Brandt把Ethan拽进回旋车，关上门，湿透了的两人脚下慢慢淌下雨水，在车底积成了一滩水洼。

Ethan的身体在微微发颤，但他已经足够冷静了，纽约大停电二十周年纪念日的晶体储存器就藏在他的夹克内层，他启动回旋车，用最快的速度离开了档案库。

“我们有来访登记记录，如果事后查证，会怀疑到我们身上。”Brandt忧心忡忡。

“我们只登记调取了‘部长’的信息。”Ethan的镇定让Brandt惊讶，看不出刚刚他的人生才遭到了全面否定，“管理员在三年前偶然发现我的个人信息被人入侵，而你的信息被人破坏至少有十天了，他都不知情。他们不会定期检查信息存放。”

Brandt却始终无法压下心里的不安。车窗外大雨如注，一望无际，他们俩像被卷入了末世洪流里。

“Brandt，我知道爱一个人是什么感觉。”Ethan说，Julia呼唤他名字时的声音仿佛都还在他耳畔回荡。

Brandt侧头看去，Ethan脸上读不出多余的情绪，他就那样平静地叙述着，好像那是一个真理。

Brandt脑海里闪过一个身影，昨晚他在半梦半醒间，感觉到Ethan靠在沙发上，替他挡住了窗外闪烁的广告灯光，而后影子移到了书柜前，伫立了好久，似乎在轻抚那张Julia的素描画像。

Brandt点头，缓慢而郑重。

“我去向Hunley汇报你的情况，提交正式报告，你把记忆干涉器交给他，你是被栽赃嫁祸的，没有任何嫌疑。”Ethan说道，Brandt一时若有所失，Ethan安抚地笑了笑，“Brandt，你自由了，心理部门会想办法让你恢复记忆的。”

“那你呢？”

Ethan收起笑意，盯着前方，“我要去找Julia。” 

Brandt急忙说：“我和你一起去。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”Ethan终于看了他一眼，带着点叱问，“你才洗清嫌疑，不能和我待在一起。”

“你不能替我做决定。”

Ethan开始有点烦躁了，“Brandt，这是我自己的事，与你无关。”

“是我查证了你的工作记录，是我提出拿走晶体储存器，是我告诉你地球上没有玫瑰了。”Brandt语气强硬了起来，“提醒你一句，Ethan，我现在是共犯。”

“只要我不说，没有人知道。”

“你救了我，我想为你做点什么。”

“Brandt，也让我提醒你一句，帮助复制人或任何有复制人嫌疑的人是一项重罪。”

Brandt叹了口气，妥协似的放软了声音，“Ethan。”他叫道，认真得让Ethan不敢直视他，Brandt没有在意，他注视着Ethan的侧脸，一字一句地说：“你需要我。”

“你总是这么感情泛滥吗？”Ethan将视线牢牢地锁在导航屏幕上，口中轻讽，“真是太人类了。”

他想要将自己推开，Brandt对他的意图一清二楚，因而那些话里的刺都显得格外无力。

“就这样决定了。”Brandt身体前倾，取消了去洛杉矶警局的设定路线，反客为主地总结道：“我们不回警局，我们去找Julia。”

Ethan喉咙一哽，冷硬的态度软化了下去，但他保持着面上的冷静，没有再出声反对。

“Julia在哪？”

“弗吉尼亚。”

Brandt眉毛微微一拧，“因为放射性炸弹的辐射，从洛杉矶到弗吉尼亚的路半个月才开放一次。”他点开了车上的全息控制系统，调出地图，“弗吉尼亚对外来人员检查非常严格，我们没有警局出示的官方凭证，不能走正常渠道。”

他略略沉思了一下，问道：“Julia具体住在什么地方？我认识一个掮客，Moreau，你可能听过，只要一颗小钻石，她就可以带我们绕过关卡。”

“费尔法克斯县。”

Brandt点着地图的手指顿住了，“费尔法克斯县是重辐射区域，大停电过后，就成无人区了。”

Ethan死死地盯着地图不说话，久到让Brandt觉得自己残忍，于是又补充道：“我听说费尔法克斯县的人大多都搬到了洛杉矶。”。

沉寂片刻后，Brandt问道：“除了档案库，还有什么方式能查找洛杉矶居民？”

Ethan沉吟不语。

这时，一个来电超驰控制了系统，覆盖了地图，屏幕上显示是Hunley的语音消息，不等Ethan反应，消息就自动播放了：“九天前，Brandt被垃圾处理商目击与一个复制人出现在圣地亚哥的废船厂，你去看看有什么线索。”

两人对视了一眼，Ethan调转回旋车，往圣地亚哥驶去。

与此同时，档案库管理员在检查今天的监控画面，其中一个安装在三楼Y区未公开的隐蔽摄像头记录下的事引起了他的注意。他慢吞吞地调出所有裹着涂层嵌入储存柜上方的摄像头，反复对比了好几遍，然后拿起电话，拨打了洛杉矶警局的号码。

——

前方空中有一副巨大的荧蓝色全息屏幕，上面写着一行大字：正在离开大洛杉矶地区。下方是长长的一道大堤坝。

生态系统崩溃后，海平面上升，灾难频发，人类大量移居到内陆城市，修筑堤坝抵御洪水。宜居面积越来越少，城市人口越来越密集，堤坝将人类和被有害物质污染了的地区隔开，一边是人口稠密的洛杉矶城，另一边则是已沦为垃圾处理厂的圣地亚哥地区。

跃过堤坝，便看见垃圾车在从空中倾泻废弃物，所有城市居民不需要或被销毁后的东西都被丢弃在这里。绕过垃圾车，两人在废船厂后方停了下来，Ethan将Brandt的枪递给了他，在他疑惑的眼神中解释道：“流民。”

两人冒雨一左一右持枪警戒，慢慢走近废船厂大门，Ethan小心推开铁门，踏进满是灰尘的厂房，Brandt跟在他身后。这里常年不通光，里面一片幽暗，但能隐约看见广阔的空间被废弃的铁架占满了，左右有两道盘旋而上的楼梯，Ethan抬头，楼梯一直通往三百多英尺高的顶层。

Brandt在观察底层的结构，两条黑影从铁架后悄无声息地接近了他。一人一把勒住他的颈子，另一人扑上来夺他的枪。Ethan听到动静掉头，方才还不知道藏身于何处的人忽然群蜂拥而来，将他与Brandt隔开了。

Brandt一脚踢中了夺枪的人的腹部，一声闷哼，那人跪倒在地，竟然是个女人。斜后方一根棍子挥来，击打在了Brandt手腕上，枪立即脱手，他忍痛蹲下身，同时快速一转，抓住勒他颈子的人的手臂，灵活地从他手肘下绕出身，转而拧住他的手臂，将他牢牢反锁住，拉扯在自己身前挡住了棍子的袭击，却在背后遭到一击闷棍，眼前一黑，便被人架住了身体。

Ethan被人群缠住了，他挣扎出了些许空间，果断开枪击中了几人，人群迅速散开，将他围在中间，却不再靠近。借着微弱的光线，Ethan看见Brandt被架着，似乎失去了意识，从楼梯下一道小门向厂房里退去。Ethan急忙上前一步，楼上一发切短了引线的手榴弹扔在了他的脚边，Ethan只来得及往旁边躲了几步，就被炸开的气浪掀翻了。等到他摇摇晃晃爬起来，Brandt已经不见了踪影，他只瞥见了像潮水一样散去的人群的余影。

Ethan飞快地跨过铁架，向Brandt消失的方向追去。穿过那道楼梯下的小门，便是长而狭窄的小道，铁栅栏一重一重地锁着，他开枪打穿铁锁，一路飞奔，很快就瞥见了前方的人影。他们涌进了一间老旧的运货电梯，电梯门合上了，向地下坠去，Ethan毫不犹豫跳上了电梯顶部。

没过一会儿，电梯就停止了，他们走出电梯，转进狭窄的巷道里，Ethan从电梯顶部与外门的空隙挤了出去，跟在他们身后，前方一道厚石砖门打开了，里面背着武器的人走出来，恰好与他打了个照面，那人一惊，抬起枪口，冲着Ethan就是一发达姆弹，Ethan就地一滚，躲过了袭击，达姆弹在他背后的墙体上炸开。更多携带着武器的人出现了，在逼仄的巷道里对他举起枪。

Ethan无路可退，拼命按着电梯门按钮，但电梯门没有响应，扣动扳机的声音在巷道里回荡，Ethan只能用尽全力往电梯门上撞去，一声巨响，尘土飞扬，Ethan感觉自己一连撞破了两堵墙，巨大的冲力让他摔倒在地，他似乎跌进了某个宽阔的空间，四周都站着人。

Ethan迅速爬了起来，还有些发懵，抬头一看，自己在一间陈旧但宽阔的地下办公室里，他前方不远处放着一张办公桌，Brandt站在桌子后，被一个男人拿枪挟持着，盯着自己，一脸震惊。见他完好无缺，Ethan松了口气，回头一看，发现自己身后有两个齐人高的大洞，一个在一堵厚厚的砖石墙上，一个在钢材金属的电梯门上，Ethan骇然。那几个持枪的人正在他撞出的洞外与他面面相觑。

“退下。”有人发话了。

Ethan将头转回办公室里，说话的人正坐在办公桌后。Ethan打量着他，他体型很瘦，穿着一件救生装备改制的外套，戴着眼镜，左边的镜片只剩下了一半。

身后响起收拾枪械的声音，通过那两个令人难以置信的洞传来，Ethan不愿意去想这代表着什么，他冷着脸，很好地藏起了自己的震悚。他周围站着一圈蓬头垢面的流民，眼神各异，他听见他们在小声议论，“复制人”和“人皮鬼”这两个词反复钻进他耳里。

Ethan强迫自己忽略掉这些杂音，他望了望这间办公室，四面墙壁的铁架上都堆放着书本大小的纸质厚册子，正是全息通讯系统兴起后被淘汰掉的电话簿。 

“你代表谁说话？”坐在办公桌后的男人再次发话了，“辛迪加还是白寡妇？”

Ethan收回了观察的目光，他显然是这群流民的领袖，流民们称他为Fog。Fog已经认定了他是复制人，不可能是警方，Ethan略一思索，即刻转变策略。

“对你来说有区别吗？”Ethan不紧不慢地反问。

流民是最好用的棋子，只要有需要，辛迪加可以给他们提供食物，白寡妇可以给他们提供武器。Ethan毫不怀疑刚才的那一发达姆弹，在如今的市场上，除了警方和军队，只有白寡妇才弄得到。

“取决于你认为他的价值有多大。”Fog指了指Brandt。

一个女人拨开人群靠在了Fog身边，低声说：“他们是一起来的。”Ethan辨认出她正是刚才袭击自己的人之一。

Fog闻言扫了她一眼，似乎是在责怪她为什么不尽早通报，接着他转向Brandt问道：“条子现在和白寡妇合作？”

他以为Ethan是白寡妇的人，说明他们知道自己和辛迪加绝非同路人，Brandt在飞速思考，谨慎选择自己的回答，要用尽可能模糊的措辞获得更多的信息，他反问道：“你以为我之前出现在这里是为了什么？”

“我只不过是帮辛迪加在这个垃圾场里寻找一点废弃技术，我有一大帮人要靠这个吃饭。”Fog一边说一边扫视着他的部众，眼神足像一位饱经风霜的老人。

Ethan顺着他的目光看去，围着他的流民个个面黄肌瘦，有的甚至略显畸形，缺乏营养，长期暴露在垃圾场里，有害物质永久地损伤了他们的身体。

“为此甚至不惜绑架警察，值得吗？”

“我不愿意与任何一方为敌，而他却追着不该追的人到了这里，知道了不该知道的事。”Fog瞟了Brandt一眼，“我对他并无恶意。”

“那就是辛迪加了。”Ethan冷冷地问：“谁是出面的人？”

“你不认识你的同类吗？”Fog轻哼，“毕竟你们现在很稀有了。”

他的说法激起了Ethan的愤怒，从没感受过的屈辱慢慢爬上心头，但Ethan完美地克制着自己的情绪，继续尽职尽责地扮演惟命是从的复制人。“我的雇主并不欣赏凶狠的手段，而更喜欢精准的方式。”新型号的大个子复制人，他记得白寡妇是这样描述的。

“Walker的确是唯力量型。”Fog笑了笑，但他话锋一转，“依我看，你的造物主也更喜欢精准的艺术。”他挥挥手，示意他的部众放开Brandt，Ethan不明所以，Fog身体微微前倾，盯住了Ethan，“我有一份给白寡妇的提议，我用我知道的信息交换武器援助。”

“你现在愿意和辛迪加为敌了？”

“三方角逐，如今有两方都站在了天平的同一边——”Fog的目光在Ethan和Brandt之间打转，不奈之何地叹着，“我恐怕没有选择。”

Ethan没有立刻回答，他假装沉吟，过了一会儿才说道：“我也有一份提议，我要你的电话簿。”

——

拿回了被流民扣住的回旋车，Brandt注意到，在把车交还给他们的时候，流民盯着回旋车的眼神几乎是贪婪不舍的。

两人离开了废船厂，Brandt通过车窗从空中望着地面的堆积如山的垃圾，远处还有好几个垃圾车在倾倒废物。

“Lane想要重新找回丢失的核心技术，他在警局安排了内线，但一无所获。他得知被警方强制退休的复制人的零件最终都会送到这里，便派Walker与Fog联络。我就是在这里查到了Walker和Fog见面，被垃圾处理商目击，接着Walker用记忆干扰器混淆了我的记忆。”他总结着从Fog那里得知的信息，“可Walker为什么不直接杀了我？”

“警局信息泄露，需要一个替罪羊。”Ethan说道。

他满身灰尘，混合着雨水，好像被糊上了一层泥，他却浑不在意，把情绪抑制得很好，好像刚才的事没有对他造成任何影响。他快速翻动着从Fog那里拿走的电话簿，一本接着一本，聚精会神。

Brandt无言地看了一会儿，问道：“疼吗？”

“什么？”Ethan头都没抬一下。

“你在流血。”

Ethan终于停下来了，茫然地看着他。

Brandt凑近了点，抬起手试探地伸到他面前，在触碰到他之前停顿了一下，Ethan眼神闪动，但没有躲开，任Brandt的指尖从他的额角轻轻拂到脸颊，他能感受到一股温暖的细流从他冰冷的皮肤上滑过。

“你撞破那堵墙的时候受伤了。”Brandt低声说，目光关切，他拿开手指，指尖沾着血迹。

Ethan心头没由来的泛起酸涩，喃喃道：“我没事。”

只是有一点疼罢了，Ethan想，他明明知道答案，为什么还要问呢。他怔怔地凝视着Brandt，Brandt也在望着他，默然不语，寂然不动。

进入大洛杉矶地区的提示声响起，Brandt撇开了目光去看导航，Ethan低下头继续查看电话簿，车里安静得只能听到纸页翻动的声音。

雨势渐缓，空中依然灰蒙蒙的一片，再过一个小时天就要黑了，Brandt漫无目的地计算着时间，这一天经历的大起大落让人疲倦得胜过一年。

他想了半晌，忽然听见Ethan在叫他，“我找到她了！”

他回头，Ethan举起手里那本电话簿，满脸喜悦，虽然一身泥泞，但整个人都明亮了，他指着某一页右下角的一行小字，Brandt仔细看去，那里写着Julia Anne Meade，后面是一串地址，就在洛杉矶城区东边。

“没有人应该轻视旧时代的习惯。”Ethan愉快地说，重新设定了车上的导航。

Brandt想问，你怎么能确定那就是她，万一只是同名的人呢。可他从没见过Ethan对自己展露如此灿烂的笑容，灿烂得让他有点嫉妒。他只能点点头。

回旋车破开雨幕，向东边急驶而去。

“Julia喜欢旧物。”静了片刻后，Ethan忽而说道。他像在对Brandt诉说，又像在自言自语，那种鲜活的神色，Brandt十分了解，那是通常人们追忆消逝的过去时的神色。

“我记得有一次她买了一个老式烛台摆在餐桌上，可以放很多支蜡烛，和以前那种标准的烛光晚餐一样。”Ethan轻轻笑出声，“但是家里没有那么多蜡烛，于是我们俩花了一个周末，自己制作了一批……”

他的讲述里缺少具体的时间，Brandt没有对此作出评价，安静地把自己当作了一个倾听者。

他们以最快的速度到达了东城区。

大停电后，洛杉矶几经扩张，电话簿上的那个地址被改造过后的商业区和闲散的摊贩挡住了，日本艺伎带着讨好娇羞笑容的美丽面庞被投影在商业高楼上，两人围着高楼绕着圈子走入一条小巷，刚踏进巷口，Brandt就看见小巷左边投影着一则全息表演广告。两人撑着伞好不容易找到公寓楼入口，又湿了半身衣服。

比起Ethan住的公寓楼，这栋楼不算高，十足老旧，他们穿过一群睡在楼道里的流浪汉，找到了Julia家的门牌号。Ethan顿住了脚步，站在门口，拍打着外套上的泥，看起来有些紧张。

“我是不是看起来很糟糕？”他向Brandt问道。

Brandt端详了他一番，他脸颊上带着斑驳的小伤口和轻微的泥印，额头的伤要更严重一些，但他眼神格外明亮，精神奕奕。Brandt便只是替他掸掸衣领，拂去头发上的灰尘，露出个宽慰的微笑，“反正也不能更糟糕了。”

Ethan深吸一口气，抬起手，在门上轻轻敲了三下，缓慢的脚步声隔着门缝徐徐传来，Brandt突然发觉自己比Ethan还紧张。他用余光扫着身旁这个满怀希望的人，忧虑地想，倘若这只是一场空，Ethan接下来要怎么办。

咔哒一声，如宣判一般，门开了。“什么事？”一把年迈的声音传来，Brandt顺着看去，一位老太太站在门口，她年约九十，满头银丝，穿着整洁，她有着一张柔和的面容，感觉十分熟悉。

Ethan浑身一震，嘴唇颤动了几下，怀抱着最后一丝希望问道：“请问Julia Anne Meade是住在这里吗？”

“我就是。”她温柔地答道，见面前的人只顾盯着自己，眼眶红着，却不说话，便扶住了他的手臂，关怀地问道：“年轻人，你怎么了？”

Ethan仰起头，眨了眨眼，拦住了想要夺眶而出的泪水，但仍然哽咽着说不出一句话。

——

“2045年……”Julia轻声念着，“噢，我想起来了。”

她背对着他们，在柜子里翻着什么东西。

“那一年辛迪加非法盗取人类记忆的事传得轰轰烈烈，我被政府告知我前夫的记忆被盗取，我因此也成了受害者，他们保证会销毁非法所得的记忆储存，后来就是所有九型和十型复制人被强制退休的新闻，我便慢慢地将此事抛开了。”她端出了一个医疗盒，笑容淡淡，“如你们所见，我年纪已经足够大了。”

她递给了Ethan一张浸湿的纱布，示意他擦擦脸，Ethan接过纱布，略显窘迫。

“记忆诚然是很私人的东西，辛迪加所做是对公民个人权利的侵犯，但事已至此，如果能有人替我挽留些许珍贵的过去，我很欣慰。”

她走到Ethan面前，捧起他的脸，“和你记忆中的一样，我们并非因为感情破裂而离婚，我们只是选择了换一种方式去爱彼此。”她观察着Ethan脸上的伤口，一边娓娓叙述着，“后来我遇到了Eric，这一生过得还算不错。”

她用干净的纱布替Ethan清理了额头上最严重的那个伤口，然后涂上凝胶，动作细致娴熟。

“我还没丢掉我的专业呢。”Julia在他惊讶的目光中微笑着说：“和Ethan分开之前，我也常常替他处理伤口，银翼不是一份容易的工作，不是吗。”

是了，她的前夫也叫Ethan，同样是位银翼，所以Ethan的记忆才会如此契合，甚至他的名字都是因此而来，复制人只有编号，没有名字，Brandt暗想，不免担忧地望了Ethan一眼。

“他叫Ethan Swanson。”Julia收拾好了医疗盒，看向怅惘的Ethan，补充道：“如果他在世，一定不会介意你用这个名字。”

Ethan抬眼去描摹她的轮廓，岁月可以改变容貌，但无法改变她温柔大方的和煦气质，这曾经是他最浪漫的想象。他目送着Julia将医疗盒放回柜子里，走进厨房，开始烧水。

“你们喜欢红茶吗？”Julia问，Ethan听见她在幽幽地叹气，“我没有别的东西可以招待你们了，现在人人都喝可口可乐，广告已经吵到家门口了，但我不喜欢它，我猜我是有点固执了。”

她的抱怨亲昵又熟悉，Ethan嘴角微微一弯，“的确很吵。”他想起自己的公寓外那侧巨幅的可口可乐全息广告，每天夜里都把他的客厅映成红蓝的色调，包括那副Julia的素描画。

“除了饮料，还有全息女友，不过是说得好听罢了。你们来的时候看见了吗，那个日本艺伎的广告，以物化女人的视角生产专门取悦男人的商品，堂而皇之地展示在公共场合。”

Julia打开柜子，拿出一罐茶叶，倒进茶壶。Ethan的目光追逐着她的动作，那一抬手一低头的神态，和他记忆里的人渐渐重合，好像是在重温旧日时光。

“在我成长的时代，这是非常不尊重的做法，现在却成了日常的一部分。这几十年变得太多了，就像复制人的出现，将生命当做了商品。”烧开的水倒入壶中，热气腾起，Julia长长地叹息着，随后转换了话题，“现在就连红茶的香味都是化学合成，人工制作的味道和天然饮料的差异越来越大，真不知再过几十年又是什么模样。”

她将呈放茶壶和茶杯的盘子端上桌，姿态依然优雅，“可惜没有牛奶。”她给他们倒上新鲜的红茶，不无遗憾，“要知道以前还有真正的牛奶和茶叶的时候，大家都很喜欢我的勾兑，说分量刚刚好。”

“很美味，我记得。”Ethan由衷称赞道，话音刚落，他又局促了起来，“对不起，我不该这么说，我……”

“没关系的，孩子，不是你的错。”Julia温柔地笑着，拍拍他的膝盖，制止了他的道歉，“况且我这一把年纪了，有人能陪我聊聊过去的记忆，我很高兴。”

“我记得你有一个老式烛台，是烛光晚餐的摆饰。”

Julia家里的摆饰很丰富，处处都充满生活的痕迹，与自己那个冷清的公寓完全不同，Ethan的目光在屋里逡巡，却没有找到烛台。

“我们用了……”他正说着，却突然停下，略带歉然，纠正了自己的措辞，“你和Ethan用了一个周末，制作了一大批蜡烛，想要来一场烛光晚餐。”

“烛光晚餐总是浪漫的，不是吗，那时候我们真年轻啊。”Julia渐渐陷入了回忆里，语气越发惋惜，“大停电的时候，烛台丢失了，在那场灾难里，我只保存下来了很少的东西，后来又搬到了洛杉矶……”说着，她起身从装饰柜上拿下一本书，从里面取出了一片被精心制作成书签的花瓣，花瓣边缘有些枯萎了，但它依然停留在灼而璀璨的鲜红时刻，Julia问：“你记得这朵花吗？”

“那是我送给你的。”Ethan眼神一亮，站起来疾步走到Julia身前，Julia将花瓣托在掌心，Ethan小心地扶着Julia的手背，说道：“那天是我们的约会纪念日，我在弗吉尼亚公园瀑布前送了你这朵玫瑰。”

Julia没有纠正他的措辞，只是对着他微笑，眼里柔情似水。

“抱歉，那是你和Ethan的记忆，不是我的。”Ethan注视着这片仿佛凝结了时光的花瓣看了好久，勉强笑了笑，眼眶有些湿润了，喃喃着，“我不是人类。”

“别说傻话，你和人类有什么区别呢。”Julia握住了他的手，眼里闪烁着岁月沉淀下来的明慧，她温声说道：“喜怒哀乐，都是生命体验。”

最后告别时，她捧住Ethan的脸，避开伤口，在他额头上留下了一个祝福的吻。

“Ethan，如果我在年轻时遇到你，我会爱你的。”

——

从Julia家里出来后，天已经完全黑了。两人撑起伞，走到商业区，站在了可口可乐和日本艺伎的巨幅全息广告下，被一片光怪陆离笼罩。这是个十字路口，人来人往，没有人驻足，没有人投来关注，正是个适合分道扬镳的地方。

“Brandt，我是个复制人。”Ethan望着前方，目光没有焦点。

“我知道。”Brandt靠着他的肩膀，答得波澜不惊。

“我能轻松撞破两堵墙。”

“我知道。”

“我没有自己的过去。”

“我知道。”

“你什么都知道？”Ethan语气里带上了点质问。

Brandt不为所动，笃定地说：“我知道你拥有2045年以后的经历，我知道你有能力去爱人，我知道你是真实的。”

Ethan沉默了一阵，再次强调，“我是个复制人。”好像这就能解释他想要表达的所有问题。

“我知道。”Brandt耐心地重复。

Ethan感到一阵无力，Brandt否定了他所有的暗示，雨水在伞面弹跳，滴答滴答，就像他的心跳，他说不出要赶走Brandt的话。

Brandt等了一阵，没有等到他更多的托辞，问道：“你认为你感情不健全吗？你测试我的时候，是这么说的。”

“我不知道。”Ethan摇摇头，神色黯然，“我以为我爱Julia，但那是别人的记忆。”

“最初的记忆是别人的，但你因此衍生的感情都是真实的，你画那副素描的时候，所传达的是你自己的爱意。”Brandt认真地说：“Ethan，我从来没有见过这样充满爱意的作品。”

“可是我无法区分哪些爱是我自己的，哪些是随着记忆植入的，我不是完全的我，你明白吗？”Ethan在挣扎着，“我记得我送给Julia玫瑰时的感觉，但那不属于我。”

Brandt看了眼路边霓虹招牌上的时间，然后拉住他的手腕，“跟我来。”

他们绕到商业区后面，回到了去往Julia家的那条小巷。Brandt在巷口停住了脚步，Ethan刚想问他们来做什么，就看见空中闪耀起一朵明艳的全息玫瑰。

那是仿制的真花的比例，花瓣高翘卷边，花朵大而饱满，色泽鲜红热烈，栩栩如生。系统提前模拟好了雨水滴落在花瓣上的样子，水珠在花瓣上溅开，舒缓地滑落，残余的细小水珠挂在花瓣卷起的边缘上，摇摇欲坠。

Ethan一时看入了神，右手情不自禁抬高了一点，好像想要去接住即将滴落的水珠。

“只能送你全息玫瑰了。”Brandt在他耳边叹息，随后郑重地叮嘱道：“Ethan，记住现在的感觉。”

Ethan嘴角牵动，微微泫然，似乎想笑，又似乎想哭，过了半晌，转头问道：“你知道送人玫瑰后通常要做什么吗？”

他们对视着，先前没有突破的距离慢慢消弭，Brandt抬手，抚着他的侧脸，小心地含住了他的嘴唇。Ethan揽住他的颈子，将这个试探性的浅吻变得缠绵深入。

他们在伞下，在雨中，在玫瑰的注视里，接吻。

等到他们交错的呼吸分开，Brandt与他额头相抵，注视着他的眼睛，手掌按在他的胸口，“瞳孔放大，呼吸频率变快，心跳很激烈。”他轻笑，“Ethan，你的反应人类极了。”

他将之前Ethan对他说的话尽数还了回去，Ethan一怔，回应他的是一个更加人类的吻。

——

“99.9％无污染水。”冰冷的机械声在头顶响起，热水洒下。

两人淋浴器下拥吻，奔波了一天沾染的灰尘、泥印、血迹、雨气，被一并冲洗干净。

Ethan抬着Brandt的大腿将他稳稳地一把托起，背部抵在墙壁上，Brandt收紧手臂，抱住他的脖子，双腿缠上了他的腰，整个人都挂在Ethan身上。

热水供应有限，渐渐停了，只剩下蒸腾的水雾包围着他们。

Ethan慢慢进入Brandt的身体，咬住他颤抖的嘴唇，他们一起呻吟，一起晕眩，感受着彼此的体温，胸腔里呼应的心跳。他们尽情做爱，分享欢愉。

——

“昨晚我还睡沙发，今晚就上你的床了。”Brandt趴在Ethan耳边喟叹，一只手搭在他的胸膛上。

“我们的身份也调转了。”Ethan低声说道。

他轻轻抚着Brandt赤裸的背部，那流畅的线条比任何精心设计、生产的角度都更加美丽。他顺着脊椎一节一节地摸了下去，在尾椎找到了一颗痣，他用手指迷恋地在那里画着圈，指尖触碰到的皮肤温暖、柔软、自然。Ethan发觉自己无法摆脱这个念头。他怀里的这具身体无法撞碎一堵墙，他会很容易受伤，他的生命很脆弱。

脆弱但真实。

Ethan吸吮着他颈侧的皮肤，在那里留下了一串新鲜的吻痕，如果他再用力一点，是不是能轻松咬破他的动脉，这个想法让Ethan感到恐惧，逐渐迷失在了这个问题里，那反过来呢，Brandt能在他身上留下同样的痕迹吗，他暗想。

“Ethan，接下来我们怎么办？”Brandt的声音唤回了他，含着浓浓的忧愁。

“你为什么要跟我在一起？”Ethan脱口问道。

Brandt猛地抬头，掰住了他的下巴，“你真的要问？”

“我想听你说。”

Brandt凝视着他，他现在看起来有些恍惚，像个赤身裸体的孩子，在这个寒冷的世界里寻找着庇护。Brandt心中揪动，“我想爱你，你需要我爱你。”

“Brandt……”

“别辩驳，Ethan。”Brandt打断了他，目光执着，“你告诉我，昨晚那个测试，你有没有想吻我？”

“……有。”

“你对每个有嫌疑的人都用这一套吗？”

“不会，只有你。”

“你为什么要帮我？”Brandt乘胜追击，语气越来越坚定，“不要用职责的说辞敷衍我。”

Ethan嘴唇微张，但没能组织起语言。

“看吧，”Brandt露出一个微笑，“承认也不是很难。”

Ethan沉默着抱紧了他，好像抱住了他所拥有的全部。

依偎了片刻后，“你认为是谁改动了你的身份？”Brandt问道。

“部长，只能是部长。”Ethan轻叹，“他拥有最高权限，有办法接触到辛迪加的技术。” 

“我怀疑也是他在警局里散布了你和Julia的故事，这样别人就不会疑心你的身份。”Brandt若有所思，“但为什么呢？我从小听着他的故事长大，他对复制人从不手软，Ethan，为什么你会是例外？”

Ethan陷入沉思，最后茫然地摇摇头，“人很复杂。”

“你想过吗，Ethan，或许他很爱你。”Brandt分析着，“你自己没有注意到，你每次说起他的时候，就像在说自己的父亲，他对你一定非常好。”

这番话完全在Ethan的意料外，他缓缓地眨了眨眼，似乎在消化这种可能性。

“或许他在和你的接触中发现，你和人类并没有区别，他对你产生了感情，即使他提出让十型复制人退休，可他私心做不到放弃你，所以他放弃了升职的机会，抹去了你的影像记录，给你伪造了过去的经历，带你来到没有人知道你身份的洛杉矶。”

“我真的能让他冒那么大的风险吗？”Ethan喃喃问道。

“你很有魅力，那种让人去爱你的魅力。”Brandt抚着他的脸颊，神色温柔，“你让部长，让Julia，让我，都想要爱你。”

Ethan心里像涌来了一轮潮汐，将他细细密密地包围，填补着他的空缺，让他什么都不想做，只想沉浸其中。

他胶着Brandt的目光，凝望了半晌，而后覆住他的手背，扣紧。“我要你操我。”他说道，半是命令半是乞求。

随后他被Brandt打开了身体，在契合的节奏中，他感觉自己好像要燃烧了起来，Brandt落在他身上的吻是滚烫的，像烙印一样，穿透他的皮肤，浸入他的血液，在他身体里冲撞着，将他标记，将他占有，他被前所未有的脆弱所淹没。

Ethan紧紧地抱住身前笼罩着自己的结实的躯体，爱欲体验从没有这么真实过。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友们，我可以拥有评论吗？QAQ
> 
> 01.18略作修改，去掉了部长的名字。


End file.
